This invention relates to hinged pockets of the type disclosed in published patent application No. US2008/0105722A1, the description of which is herein incorporated by reference.
One objective of the present invention is to improve the manner in which such hinged pockets are detachably mounted on a wearer's belt of other like garment strap. A related objective of the present invention is to stabilize the thus mounted pocket against pivotal movement from an optimum vertical orientation.
Still another objective of the present invention is to enable the hinged pockets to be stacked or piggy-backed one on the other to thereby make more efficient use of the limited space available on the wearer's body.
The means of achieving these objectives and their attendant advantages will now be described in greater detail with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein: